Sober Secrets Lead to Drunken Confessions
by mineturtles9
Summary: Knock Knock? Who's There? Interrupting Sam! Interrupting Sam Who- "Hey, Dean, I'm back and-OH GOD"


"Will you sit still, Dean? I have to bandage your wound," Castiel said, straddling Dean in a chair. He looked down at his bloody chest and grabbed a towel.

"Ya know, it isn't fair that I have my shirt off and you have yours on," Dean slurred smirking at him.

"And tell me again why you decided to fight this thing when you were drunk?"

"I'm not drunk."

"Sure. How many drinks did you have?"

"Lost count."

"Of course you did..."

"I like this position. We should try it more often," Dean winked as he looked up to Cas with a lustful gaze.

"I'm not a female, you don't have to flirt with me, Dean."

"Who says I want a female?"

Cas looked at him, surprised. He's just drunk and confused, he won't even remember this tomorrow, Cas thought. He grabbed the gauze and went back to work on the gash along his wonderfully carved abs... Wait what? Cas shook his thoughts away and focused on the wound.

"Hey Cas?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah?" Castiel whispered back.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"It depends. Will you regret it when your sober?"

"I'm in love with you."

Everything froze. Castiel slowly met Dean's gaze. He was serious. It's probably just the alcohol talking, he thought, but then again why would he lie about something that... Big?

"So are we gonna make out now?" Dean said with a huge grin on his face.

"Umm.. So I patched up the cut and it should heal within a few days. You should get to bed now." Cas avoided the subject.

"Only if you come with me," Dean winked.

Castiel noticed Dean had a hard on and he quickly got off of his lap.

"I'm not taking advantage of you while you're drunk, Dean."

"It's not like we're getting married and having sex. I just wanna kiss."

"Why?"

"There are a million reasons."

"Even if I thought you were telling the truth, I don't know how."

"Then come here and I can teach you."

Dean moved closer to Cas. He didn't pull away when he felt Dean's hand wrap around the back of his neck. Castiel still didn't pull away when he felt a pair of hot, wet lips on his neck. Then they moved up along his jawline until they were inches away from his own lips. Dean leaned forward and connected their lips passionately, kissing Castiel with all he had.

"You're too stiff. Relax a little," Dean whispered after he pulled back and rested his forehead on Cas'.

"The man I've been in love with for years just kissed me. How can I relax?"

"Maybe if we were in bed..." Dean looked at Cas and bit his lip, asking permission.

"We're not having sex."

"Yeah I know, not yet. It's just kissing right? What could possibly go wrong?"

With that, Castiel pushed Dean down onto the bed straddling him once again. He leaned down and attempted to kiss Dean. Cas moaned when Dean licked his bottom lip. He opened to him and their tongues collided. Dean's hands wandered up Cas' chest and to his shoulders, pushing off his trench coat slightly.

"Hey, Dean, I-" Sam froze when he saw his brother in bed with another guy. They didn't notice he had come in, so he coughed. Cas broke the kiss looking towards Sam. Embarrassed, he got up off of Dean and stood next to the bed.

"Oh hey, Sammy! Did you bring pie?" Dean slurred cheerfully as if he wasn't just making out with another guy in bed. Sam looked between Cas and Dean curiously.

"I should probably go..." Cas grabbed his trench coat from the floor and disappeared.

"Aww. You made my boyfriend leave," Dean pouted.

"Cas is your boyfriend now?" Sam asked surprised.

"Well I still kinda have to ask him but technically we were just about to get it on, so yeah." Dean smirked as he took his pants off and climbed into bed. He was snoring within seconds, leaving Sam standing there very confused as to whether his brother was gay or stupidly drunk. He sighed and put a glass if water with two pills on the nightstand for when Dean woke up. He wondered what exactly he would remember in the morning...

Sam woke up to the sound of Dean vomiting and groaning in the bathroom. Not the most pleasant sounds to wake up to. He saw Dean stumble into the room and back onto the bed.

"How's that hangover taste?" Sam asked him smirking.

"Shut up," Dean mumbled.

"So... Do you remember anything you did last night... With Castiel..."

"What do you mean? And why the hell does my chest feel like its on fire?!"

"Just a brief summary: You got drunk, went hunting, and then Castiel saved your ass, bandaged you up, and then when I came back to the motel you two were laying in bed eating each others faces. Care to explain?"

Dean groaned into the pillow. "Not really."

"Oh and you called him your boyfriend."

"Shut up."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."


End file.
